


Baby Doll

by Mangachan78



Series: YandereAnime [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Characters Dead, F/M, M/M, Obsession, Rape, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man smiled as he looked at the human doll, she 's his now ! Only his ! His doll forever .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Doll

**Author's Note:**

> female!Tsuna will be stalker by a Yandere guy, dead Characters will come in the later chapters . Who don't like Rape, Angst, Death, Stalking ( or bad Guy/Girl ) Obsessed or Yaoi . Don't read this okay, I'm trying not to make them OOC . But a little OOc is nice sometimes, enjoy the fic !  
> \- Manga-chan78

_Oh my sleeping doll,_

_skin as snow and lips like blood ._

_Stay with me and drink some tea,_

_believe me it's for your own good ._

Tsunami said her goodbye to her friends, when she went home . It was dark early, because the winter is coming . And Tsunami shivered from the cold air, who blew hard against her ." I must hurry home, mom is probably wondering where I am . " She said she went today, shopping with her friends for a perfect gift for her mom . Since this year her dad is coming back, to celebrate christmas in so long . So Tsunami wants to give her the perfect day, since her mother knows nothing of the special gift . Or the visit of her husband, Tsunami keep it all a surprise . As she walked around the corner, she suddenly felt that someone was watching her . She looked behind her, but saw no one . Only the thick snow and the lamppost, that gave a little light in the darkness . " Strange .." She walked on but turned around every time, as she truly felt that there was someone else ." Who 's there ? " She paused and waited, but got no answer . She suddenly felt cold, and the feelings of the eyes . Was everywhere that it gave her the chills, so Tsunami closed her eyes and began to run .

She never run so hard, but she did not dare to stop . She kept running, even though she nearly fell every time . When she saw her house, warmth and hope rise inside her . And opened the door, and with a loud bang she closed . While she trying to catch her breath, her mother came to look with I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta ." Tsu-chan what's wrong ? You look so pale sweetheart ." Her worried mom said . " Mom ... " Tsunami looked at her, and held her as she still shivered ." Tsu-chan ? " The children looked scared, and Tsunami noticed that so she smiled ." It's nothing, it was so cold that I ran to get home quickly, so don't worry about anything ! " Good thing they believed her, and Tsunami was glad they don't ask about it anymore .

" Would like some chocolate milk ? " Asked Nana as she walked to the kitchen ." No thanks mom, I have to get up early . So I'm going to sleep ." "

Now already ? And food ? Did you have eaten anything today ? "

" Yes ." Was Tsunami short answer, and went up quickly as she was upstairs . She hid her gift under the bed, against the corner of the wall . That even Lambo will not find it . " Okay and now do some homework ." Tsunami said as she began her homework, the snow fell from the sky outside . And Tsunami continued to write, and became sleepy as she yawned . She glanced at the clock ." It's already 10 .. I should go to bed now . " She said and stretched her arms, and went to the bathroom the freshen herself a little . And changed into her night-clothes, she felt suddenly a cold air . Tsunami turned around and noticed that the window, of the bathroom was open . Tsunami ran to it, and closed the window . And thought of the figure, who followed her to her house . She looked around the bathroom, but saw no one inside .

Tsunami sighed and walked out the bathroom, and went to bed . She did not notice the eyes, that were watching her behind the window .

( Next morning )

" Eh ! Someone is stalking you ? " Asked Kyoko, Haru and Hana looked worried ." I tell you go to the police ." Hana said as she stood up ." No no it's maybe nothing .." Tsunami said afraid ." Please be serious, Tsunami many people said that . And all those people are kidnapped, robbed or killed ." Haru put her hands over her ears ." Haru don't want to listen ! Haru is scared ! " Tsunami felt guilty ." Haru-chan . "

" Tsunami just be careful and call us, if you get into trouble . Though I think Hana is right, to go right to the police ." Kyoko said as she looked nervous, Tsunami felt more guilty that she made her friends woried and scared . " Yes .. But .. Do not tell my mom okay ! It's almost christmas and it had to be special, and I don't want to make her worried . " The girls were silent, and then Hayato and Takeshi came to them ." Yo ! Good morning ." Said Takeshi ." Geh ." Hayato looked away from them .

" Good morning Takeshi-kun, Hayato-Kun . " Hayato blushed but did not look at her, the girls and Takeshi wonder why Tsunami did not see . That Hayato has a crush on her ." Hayato-kun do you have a fever again ? " Tsunami asked and put her hand, on his forehead to check his warmth . " No of course not ! " Said Hayato ." Haha you guys are sure making some noise ! " Said an other voice, the group looked at Dino . Who was walking to them ." Good morning my dear students ! " He said .

Dino was a man from Italy, who came to teach in Namimori . He 23 and very popular so that the other teachers, are like old and boring . Some teachers are afraid, that Dino will give students bad idea 's ." Good morning ." They all said back, Dino smiled at Tsunami and patted her head ." Good morning Tsunami-chan ~ " He said and walked away, Tsunami blushed a little . Kyoko and Haru laughed ." Oh you are quite the charmer, aren't you Tsunami ." Hana said with a grin ." I do not know that Tsunami liked Dino-sensei ." Takeshi said with a smile, Hayato said nothing and turned around . And went away from them ." Hayato-kun ? " But he did not look at them, and walked away ." Geez what's his problem ? " Said Hana Tsunami felt uncomfortable, is Hayato angry ?

In class Hayato said nothing, and looked outside the window . Tsunami still is worried, and so is Takeshi . Takeshi said that they let Hayato be, and ask him later what's wrong . Tsunami doubted that, because Hayato can be stubborn ." Oi ! Damn Tsunami . " Tsunami turned around and came face to face with a few girls from her, and from other classes ." We have to get a little talk ." Said one of them, Tsunami looked first confused .

But when she went with the girls, and saw their angry faces . She was very nervous and scared ." Huh can I .."

" How dare you .."

" What .."

" You dare to get all the guys attention, Dino-sensei is ours ! Do you understand ? ! " Tsunami paused as she went a little behind ." You are such a whore ."

" Loser . "

" Witch ."

" Slut ! "

Tsunami stared at the girls, that are calling her bad names . Tsunami did not know what to do, she went silent and tried to get away . She felt tears coming out .

" Look at the loser, she 's starting crying ! "

" Let's teach her a lesson ! "

" Yeah maybe she will cry even more ! " But before the girls could do something, someone else came into the scene ." You have disturbed my nape ." Hibari said as he looked, with his ice-cold eyes . To the girls who just maybe, wet themselves . " H-Hibari-san ? " Everyone back away from him .

" I'll bite you to dead ."

( A little later )

" What happened Tsu-chan ? " Asked Nana as she saw her daughter, who just came home . She has some bruises on her cheek, Tsunami laughed nervously ." Let's just say it was not Hibari's day ." And it was also not Tsunami 's day, she still has not talked to Hayato . Maybe Takeshi will know something that's wrong ." Oh yeah almost forgot, you got mail from someone . " Nana gave a letter to Tsunami, Tsunami looked at it and opened it ." Ah ! Maybe a love letter ! " Called Nana pleased and went into the kitchen .

_You are my lover, my princess ._

_I will love you forever ._

_And never sell your heart, because it's priceless ._

_And we will stay always together ._

Tsunami then looked at the picture, her eyes went wide open . Her was becomes pale, and the sweat broke out . That 's her ! She is in the picture, when she was changing clothes !

Tsunami knew instantly when this was taken, when last night the window was open . When she felt that she was watched, and the stalker has naked pictures of her ! Shit what should she do ? ! " And Tsu-chan ? Who is that letter from ? " Asked her mother again, Tsunami put away the letter and the photo . " Was nothing mom, just a stupid joke ." She said and ran upstairs ." Tsu-chan ? " Tsunami slammed her door shut, Nana sighed quietly ." Children never give in, when they get a love letter or not ." And went back into the kitchen, to get the children their snacks . Who are watching Tv now .

Tsunami looked around her room, and walked over to her window . And closed the curtains, she looked over all around . For something or for the stalker, who will maybe be inside or not . After 10 minutes have looked everywhere . She found nothing, and went to look at the hiding place . She sighed with relief, her gift for her mother is still there . Then she looked at the picture and the letter .

_Who is stalking Tsunami ?_


	2. Mister Stalker

Tsunami was the next morning up, and was making herself ready for school . Even though she did not sleep well, her arms moved on their own . Like her mind was somewhere else, as she walked downstairs . She walked into the kitchen ." Good morning Tsu-chan ! What do you want for .." Nana's mouth fell open ." Tsu-chan ! What's wrong ? You look so pale ." Nana shouted as she ran to Tsunami, and felt her forehead ." You have no fever ." Tsunami was silent and said nothing ." Tsu-chan ? " Tsunami looked at her mother, like she just noticed her now ." Oh good mornign mom ! " Smiled Tsunami even though Nana noticed, that Tsunami was acting strange . Before she could say anything, Tsunami's eyes fell on the clock ." Oh no I'm going to be late ! " And grabbed her bad, and some toast as she ran out of the door ." Bye mom ! " She shouted Nana looked surprised, and decided one thing . There was something bothering her daughter, and she was going to find out what it was .

Tsunami quickly tan to school, as she did not wanted to be . Bitten to death by Hibari, she saw Yamamoto also running . Looks like he was also late for school ." Takeshi-kun ! " Takeshi looked behind him, and smiled at her ." Good morning ! " Tsunami was in a second next to him, since he stopped for her . Takeshi glanced at her, and his smile dropped from his face ." Tsunami ? Did you not sleep well ? " Tsunami looked questioningly at him ." Why ? "

" You look pale and you have bags under your eyes ." Said Takeshi as he put his hand, on her forehead ." I'm not sick Takeshi-kun ! "

" Sure ? "

" Yes !" Her face was a flushed a little, as she looked away from him . "Oi ! " The two looked at Hayato, who ran towards them ." Hayato-kun ! " Tsunami smiled at him . " Good morning !" Hayato blushed a little, but this time he was going to do it ! " Oi Baseball freak ! Go away I have to talk with T-tsu-nami alone .. So go away now ! " And did something like you will do, if you chase away a cat or a dog . Only Takeshi is not a dog or a cat, so he looked confused at Hayato . " Heh why I also want to hear it, I'm fond of secrets ! Oh of course I tell one of my own in return ! " Tsunami saw that Hayato will explode any second ." Move it baseball freak ! "

" No ." This time Takeshi looked serious ." Hey don't fight . " Tsunami tried to stop them, and pushed them a little bit apart . But it was hard, as they were at each other's throat's . " Tsu-chan ! " Tsunami saw Kyoko, Haru and Hana running towards them ." Good morning ! "

" What are you doing ? " Hana asked as she looked at Takeshi and Hayato ." Well they are .."

" Well good morning girls ! " Takeshi said with a smile, like nothing happened . Hayato said nothing and walked away ." Hayato-kun ! "But it was too late, he was already away from them ." What's his problem ? " Haru asked as she looked annoying, as Hayato walked in silence away . " ... " Tsunami did not know what to say, but she looked angrily at Takeshi ." So what is the problem, he wanted to talk to me alone ? " Takeshi looked shocked at her, as she looked really angry ." Tsunami ? " Tsunami turned around and walked mad away from them ." Tsunami wait ! " Kyoko followed her, Hana and Haru stayed behind with Takeshi ." What happened ? " Kyoko asked her ." Nothing Kyoko-chan ."

( At school )

Tsunami has not seen Hayato or Takeshi all day, it did not matter she was mad at them . For Takeshi behaving like a kid, and Hayato for running away from them . Like he was ashamed for standing next to them ." Tsunami ? " Tsunami looked up and saw Dino-sensei beside her ." The class is done, do you not have lunch with your friends ? " Tsunami looked angry ." Do not ." Dino-sensei looked confused, but smiled as he sat down beside her ." Wanna talk about it ? "

" No ."

" Okay well can I have my lunch next to you ? " Tsunami was silent and let the man be ." So where are Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun ? Have not seen them all day .."

" Do not know .."

" Did you fight ? "

" I don't know .. "

" Tsunami .."

Tsunami looked at him, as Dino looked seriously at her . " You can talk to me about it you know ."

" Yeah .. " But Tsunami don't want to talk about it, she just wanted to be alone ." I have to go to the tiolet's ." Before Dino could say anything, Tsunami went away quickly . As her heart was beating faster, she ran quickly to the tiolet . And walked inside and closed the door, she tried to catch her breath . Tears fall out of her eyes, but she did not wanted that . What now Tsunami ? She has to talk to Takeshi and Hayato, but does not know what to say . But will she do the right thing, the two did not even agree with each other .

Suddenly the door opened, and Tsunami hold her breath . She does not know why she does that, she felt her breath slowly . And was afraid her heart was beating faster, she heard the footsteps on the floor of the tiolet's . And looked under her door, and the steps came closer . She pushed her legs, to her chest so that the person . Who stand's behind the door, will not see her legs . She looked at the door, and heard the footsteps stopping infront of the door . Her breath was short, and she tried to hold in her fear . The person will maybe hear her breath, she squeezed her eyes shut . And heard suddenly a soft voice say her name ." Tsunami ? "

That was ...


	3. Between Friends

Tsunami's heart seemed to stop, she did not recognized the voice . But she seemed to have it heard before ." Who's there ... " She asked quietly but nobody answered, Tsunami felt herself go paler . Who knows who is standing behind the door, suddenly a piece of paper was pushed . Under the door to Tsunami, Tsunami looked at it surprised . But her mouth fell open, as she readed what was written in red letters . ' I WILL KILL YOU ' . She wanted to scream, as she felt tears coming out . She looked up as she heard a door, was closed by someone . She become scared and wanted to go home . Back to her mother, safe in her arms .

She stood up carefully, and swallowed as she looked at the door . She was getting cold, and her hands were sweating . When they grabbed the doorlock, she pushed it open and .. Who knows who is standing there, but ... will he or she still be there ? What was that sound , Tsunami followed again and pushed, more against the door that opened . She closed her eyes, as she did not dared to look . But as she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that she was alone .

Tsunami was quickly outside, and she saw Enma walking towards her ." Tsunami ! " Tsunami smiled at Enma, as he walked to her with a smile ." Enma-kun good afternoon ! "

" Where are Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san ? " Enma asked as he was surprised that, the two of them are not at Tsunami's side ." Ah well ..." Of course everyone will find it weird, since the three are always together . " If you don't want to say it, you don't have to ." Enma said with a kind smile, Tsunami blushed a little ." Hey Tsunami I want to ask you something ..." But suddenly Gokudera came around the corner, and ran quickly to the two . " H-Hayato-kun ! " Tsunami was grabbed by Gokudera, as they left Enma surprised behind ." S-sorry Enma-kun ! " She shouted to Enma, Enma looked disappointed as he sighed . When Tsunami and Hayato were far away, Enma pulled a letter out of his pocket . " I was so looking forward to give it to her ." What Enma does not know was, that Someone heard him . And made a fist out of jealousy .

Tsunami tried not to fall, since her little legs could hardly follow . Since Hayato was making big steps ." Hayato-kun stop ! You're hurting me !" Hayato stopped walking and sighed, as he leaned against the wall . And sat on the ground ." Are you okay ? " Tsunami asked as she sat beside him ." Yeah ... Sorry .."

" Don't worry about it ." Tsunami was glad that she could see him now, she really wanted to know what he wanted to say this morning ." Hayato-kun ... This morning .." She noticed that Hayato's cheeks were red ." What .. What did you wanted to tell me ? "

" It's nothing .. "

" Hayato-kun ? "

" Damn it's really nothing, I wish .. "

" Takeshi-kun .. Does he know ?" Does anyone know what Hayato wanted to say, why does she not know ? Why can't she not know ?

" I don't know, but apparently I think he notices it . How he reacted this morning, damn freak that he is . Can't he just stay out of my business .." Tsunami was silent she does not know what to say, but feels as she talks about it . She only makes things worse ."

" What did you wanted to say .." She asked instead ." Nothing ."

" I want to know ."

" And I don't want you to know ! " Hayato's face became red, Tsunami looked angry and went closer to him ." Tell me ! "

" Damn it ! " And suddenly Hayato took her, and pressed his lips against her ." Look Dino-sensei, Takeshi-kun they are here ." Heard Tsunami Kyoko-chan saying, as the three walked to them . She could see through the corner of her eyes, how shocked both men looked . While Kyoko-chan smiled, Tsunami could not do anything . As she felt Hayato's lips on her's .


	4. The Change

Tsunami did not know what happened, but she was suddenly pulled away by Takeshi from Hayato . Takeshi looked at her with disbelief and anger, Hayato wanted to scream . but Dino-sensei stepped in, as he pulled Tsunami from Takeshi .

" Oi ! Stay away from Tsunami ! " Screamed Hayato but was stopped by Takeshi .

" Hayato .."

" Let me go ! " Tsunami watched Dino-sensei, who looked in silence to her back . Why does he look like that ? Why does he look at her, like she .." Tsunami I want to talk to you .. " He said ." But Hayato .."

Takeshi pulled Hayato away, who screamed and hit Takeshi on his back . But the other did not care, and carried Hayato away . Tsunami then saw Kyoko-chan also went away, why is she smiling ? " Kyoko-chan ! " But Kyoko-chan ignored her, and then she was gone . Onyl she and Dino-sensei were left behind .

" Dino-sensei I huh ..."

" What was that ?" Tsunami looked surprised and then confused ." What do you mean .."

" What were you doing ? ! Why did you kissed .."

" Dino-sensei .. Hayato-kun kissed ... But I .."

" Do you love him ? " Tsunami looked away as her cheeks were red ." I do not know maybe .."

" No .." Tsunami looked surprised at him ." What ? "

" No you can not .. Tsunami you can not love him ! "

Tsunami was scared and she tried to get away, but Dino-sensei took her quickly ." You can not go with him ! You can't ! You cant' ! "

" Dino-sensei let me go ! " Tsunami shouted as she was crying ." And it's .. It's none of your business, who I like and who I date ! "

" Yes it will be my business ! "

" Why ..."

" Because I love you ! " And kissed her hard, but Tsunami pushed him away quickly . " Tsunami ! " But Tsunami did not listen, as she ran away . She wanted to go home ! She want to get home ! " Tsunami ! " Tsunami past Haru in the hallway, but she did not stopped ." Tsunami where are you going ! " Haru shouted and ran after her, but Tsunami was too fast .

The sweat ran down her body, as she ran through the streets . She was tired after a while, and stopped for a bit . She knows she was far away from school, she leaned against a wall . And sighed wearily . " What's wrong with everyone .."

Tsunami felt that there was something wrong, with the other's how they acted . And then she is also stalked by someone . Tsunami is really worried now, since she can't trust anybody anymore . She can't tell her mom, she will be worried sick . She has hard enough, since her father never comes home . She can not make her worried .. Tsunami suddenly heard something, and looked around her . But she was alone, and yet ..

KLANK !

" Who's there ! " She stood up but screamed, as a rat showed up . Running away from her screaming, she looked behind her . And saw a shadow on the wall, it showed Tsunami a figure of someone . But it was weird shaped ... It walked quietly away . " Wait ! " Tsunami ran behind the shadow, but then it was gone . And noticed that the shadow, is also running from her ." Come back ! "

But then suddenly she was alone again, Tsunami looked around . And noticed she did not know where she was ..

After walkinf 5 hours long, lost, hungary and very tired . Tsunami was finally home ." This is really not my day .." She walked to the door, and looked at the windows . And saw that the lights are out ." Weird where's mom .. " Tsunami found it strange, her mother went to sleep this early . " It's already 7, she can't be sleeping ... Especially if I'm not home . "

She grabbed the handle firmly, and pushed it quietly open ... She walked further inside ." Mom .. Momwhere are you ? "

She walked to the living room, and turned on the light ." Mom .." Her eyes widened as she looked at her mother, who hung on a rope . Her body was nearly white as a corpse, her eyes are half open . As blood drips from her mouth ." Mom ... " Tsunami's eyes began to water, as her body was trembling ." Mom ! "

" So that's what happened ." Said one of the police officers, as he talked to his colleagues . who founded Tsunami in her house ." One of the neighbors heard her screaming, as she was found enconscious . Infront of her mother, who committed suicide . "

" Poor child ... " The men fell silent .

Tsunami was crying on the hospital bed, as Haru and Kyoko-chan are with her ." It's going to be alright Tsunami .." Haru tried to calm down her friend, but the tears of Tsunami are not stopping . And she could not get her mother's face, out of her head and memories .

" She was .. She was .."

" It's going to be okay Tsunami .." Haru looked at Kyoko-chan, who silently watched them . She did not even bother to help comfort Tsunami ." Oi ! Kyoko-chan instead of standing there, do something yeah ! Otherwise go home already ! "

" And what should I do ? What you are doing or what ? "

" Yes that's a good idea ! That's what friend to for each other ..."

" Yeah ofcourse ." Tsunami looked at Kyoko-chan and Haru, Tsunami was confused and Haru surprised . " Kyoko-chan what's wrong ? "

" Nothing I'm tired, I'm going home ."

" Wait .." Kyoko-chan looked at Tsunami, when she was ready to leave ." Did you took Takeshi and Dino-sensei to .."

" Yes . "

" Why now everyone is fighting . "

" Yeah, so ? "

" Kyoko-chan ."

" See you tomorrow Haru-chan .

Haru and Tsunami were alone in the room ." I have to go Tsunami, see you tomorrow .. " Haru smiled at her, and took her leave ." Oh Dino-sensei ? " Tsunami looked up as she heard that name, she went pale as she saw the smiling man . " Good evening ."

A doctor came in and looked at Tsunami ." Sawada-san Dino-sensei is coming to pick you up, we can't contact your father . So he will be your guardian for a while . " Tsunami looked then to Haru and Dino-sensei, Haru did not look happy Tsunami noticed . When she saw that Haru's eyes are filled with anger, but hidden behind a smile .

Haru's eyes resembled that of Kyoko-chan ..

Dino-sensei smiled Tsunami noticed, it looked more like a grin of the devil . Than a smile he always showed some days ago . " Well let's make fun days Tsunami ! "

Tsunami's life is totally changed .


	5. Alone

It will rain today, as dark clouds appeared . The sun was not shining, and the air was cold . Tsunami went alone this time to school, she ignored Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko .. She felt that something will happen today, and she was scared very scared .

After the death of her mother, everyone felt sorry for her . But Tsunami knows it was false pity, nobody's cares what happened to Tsunami . Nobody at all ..

" Tsunami ." Tsunami turned around, and saw Enma walking to her . He smiled kindly, Tsunami wanted to smile back . But it was difficult as she just wanted to be alone .

" What's wrong ? "

" Nothing ..."

" You sure ? "

" Yes ." But Enma did not believed her, as he was standing still next to her ." Is it about your mother ? " Asked Enma careful, Tsunami went pale . And tears started to come ." Do not cry Tsunami .." Enma held her close, as he tried to comfort her ." It'll be okay ."

" She .. If only .."

" Everything will be fine ."

" What are you doing ? " The two looked at Kyoko, who was not far from them . Her cold eyes looked at Tsunami ." What are you doing here Tsunami ? "

Enma did not liked the tone, that Kyoko used on Tsunami ." She just came to school, why else she would be here ? "

" Oh sorry I've forgotten, you don't have to be so angry Enma-kun ." Enma felt that Kyoko was mocking him ." Come on Tsunami ." And took Tsunami away from Kyoko, who they left behind .

Tsunami glanced behind her, and looked forward quickly . As she saw the anger, hatred, jelousy on her face, Tsunami never seen her like this .

Does Kyoko-chan maybe hides her true form ?

Tsunami had her lunch with Enma alone, Hayato wanted to go to them . But Takeshi stopped him, and took him somewhere else ." Say Takeshi and Hayato are acting strange, okay maybe Takeshi a little bit more ."

" I don't know ..." Suddenly Tsunami felt that someone was watching her, and looked around but saw nobody there ." What's wrong ? "

" I feel like I'm being watched ." Enma saw she was getting scared, as she becomes pale ." Want to go to the nurse maybe ? " Tsunami nodded yes and Enma helped her up . As they both went to the nurse .

Tsunami feels the eyes follow her, as she opened the door . Shamal looked up from his paper work ." Oh look who's here, Tsunami-chan ."

" She is not feeling well ." Enma said as Shamal helped her to a bed ." Lay here and get some sleep, you have not so a good night sleep right ? " He said .

" A little yes .."

" Rest okay ." Tsunami nodded yes ." Enma-kun ! " Enma looked at her, before he walked off ." Thank you ! " Smiled Tsunami at him, Enma blushed and smiled back ." You're welcome, I'll check on you later okay ." Tsunami nodded yes as Enma went away, Tsunami was left alone with Shamal .

She felt a bit sleepy, as she lay in the warm soft blankets . And closed her eyes, as she fell asleep .

The school hours passed, as Tsunami was sleeping . Nobody waked her up, not even Shamal as he walked out of the room . Tsunami slept quietly, until she wake up on her own ." What time is it ? " Tsunami rubbed her eyes, as she tried to get the sleep out .

And looked at her watch, and saw that the school was done a hour ago ." Oh no ! " When she stood up to put her shoes on, she saw a note on the nightstand next to the bed ." It's Enma's ."

Tsunami you were still sleeping, so I wrote this note .

I'm woiting for you on the rooftop, I have something to tell you .

\- Enma 

Tsunami felt that something was wrong, even though you can't see it . While reading an innocent note ." He's been waiting for so long ? " She stood up when she had her shoes on, and then ran out of the room . She hopes that she will not, come across Hibari today . Tsunami noticed she was getting cold .

As she came nearer, where Enma should be . Why does Tsunami feels worried ? Why does she feels like this, like it was too late ?

Tsunami came on the rooftop, but saw nobody . Not even Enma ." Enma-kun ! " But he did not answered her ." Is he even here ... Maybe he's home .." She wanted to run away, until she looked at the other side . It looked like a rope, on the fence , while Tsunami walked to it . She saw the rope held something, and then she saw red .. hair . " oh no .."

She went white as she saw, who it was . And stared into the eyes of Enma, who showed no life as he looked at the other side ." Enma .."

" You are too late ..." Said a voice behind her, Tsunami looked behind her and saw Kyoko . She stood there with a smile, and a little blood on her face . As she held a knife ." K-Kyoko .."

" Enma-kun is mine, do you not get it ? "

" What do you mean .." Kyoko smiled softly as she came closer ." That Enma- is mine, not yours . You do not get him, he's mine ..."

" Kyoko-chan ..." Tsunami fell on the ground, as she tried to get away from her . But Kyoko- followed her slowly ." He loved you, a fucking loser like you . And did not even looked at me, the princess and idol of this school ! Why ! What do you have, that I don't ! "

Tsunami had tears in her eyes, as she heard her friend talking like that . They were always been friends, Kyoko-chan was so nice to her ." Kyoko-chan .."

" Go die .." Kyoko's smile widened as she looked at the wide-eyed Tsunami ." I'll kill you ." And held the knife above her, Tsunami went pale .

And as Kyoko wanted to hit Tsunami, and Tsunami wanted to scream . A loud sound was heard, and Kyoko-chan fell on the ground . As blood gushed out her forehead . Tsunami looked at her, and the blood that came out . Her whole face was soaked with blood .

She's still smiling, like she did not even realize what happened . Tsunami looked at the door, and saw it was slightly open . And someone walked away ." Wait ! " Screamed Tsunami but she could not get up, she looked at Enma and then Kyoko.

Two of them are dead, two of her friends .

" Why .." Tears came out of her eyes, over her red cheeks ." Why .."

She was alone .


	6. You Are ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaah a chap 6, Chapter 7 and the final will be uploaded today also ! 
> 
> More info the chapter 7 notes ! 
> 
> \- Manga-chan78

Tsunami did not how long she sat there, she could not move . But when it started turning dark . " I ... I should go home, yeah ... I have to go home ... Mom's waiting there for me .." Tsunami said to herself as she did not looked at the bodies, she stood up and walked away . She did not look back, she did not dared to do that .

Tsunami leaves the school building, she did not see Hibari around . So it means school is really done, that even Hibari left for to go home . Tsunami kept walking home, until she stood at the door of her house . She wanted to open it, but the door was locked . She then looked for the key, but it was gone . She then began to cry after a while .

" Enma-kun ... K-Kyoko-chan ! " She could not stop her tears, she was scared . Her 2 friends are dead, her mother is dead. She is being stalker, she was scared ." Tsunami ? " She looked behind her, she saw someone standing at the gate . But she could not see who it was .

" Here you are Tsunami .." The person smiled as Tsunami went pale, she could still not see who it was . Everything about the person was black, expect the eyes and the mouth were white . " Go away .."

" Tsunami it's cold here, come with me ."

Everything then went black before Tsunami could run .

_Alone alone alone_

_That little girl is alone_

_All her friends are gone_

_But I'm here_

_So don't fear my dear ~_

Tsunami felt warm, she felt safe . But not quite as she opened her eyes, she first saw a ceiling . And when she got up, she looked around . She was in a room she did not recognized . " Sawada ? " Tsunami looked beside her, and saw that it was Hayato ." Hayato … What are you doing here ? " Asked Tsunami when she got up quietly, she felt like a mouse trapped in a cat's house . " I do not know … Damn those bastard's must have done something … "

" who ? " She sat down beside him, and noticed fast . That he was tied up she immediately untied him , who does this kind of thing ? Did Hayato wanted to escape before ? " Who did this ? "

" I'm sorry … I was here before I woke up, and when I wanted to escape . They came inside with you, and then they tied me up . "Hayato rubbed the red stripes, which came with the rope . " I'm sorry … If it was not for me, Hayato you could have escaped along . "

" It's not your fault . " Hayato stood up, and pulled her also up . He wanted to say something, but paused as he thought about it . If he will say it or not ." I know … I know about Kozato and Sasagawa … I'm sorry . "

" I …" Tsunami tried not to cry, as she thought back what happened to Enma and Kyoko-chan . " It was terrible, Kyoko-chan, Enma-kun …"

The two were silent for a moment, but suddenly the door opened . " Damn .." Hayato kept Tsunami behind him . " What the hell is this ! "

Does Hayato know who our kidnapper is ? Do I know him or her too ? " Haha Hayato do not be so angry ~ "

_From who is that voice ? It sounds familiar, but .._

" You locked me up in here, tied me up and put Tsunami in danger ! Are you crazy !

_Who ?_

" Hayato ~ " Moaned the voice of a man, as he came nearer ." Stop it .." Hayato said as the did not stop, and the other behind him also came closer ."

" Damn Takeshi ! "

What .. Tsunami stared, as their other friend Takeshi stood in front him . He smiled but it did not reach his eyes, his eyes were empty . And … There was blood on his face, also on his hands . " Good evening Tsunami … What are doing behind Hayato ? " Takeshi asked as he looked quite angry . " I wish you go away from him ."

Tsunami almost did that, but Hayato stopped her ." Stay away from her ! "

Takeshi stopped smiling as he looked back at Hayato . " Why are you like that Hayato, I did it for you ~ "

_About what are they talking about ?_

But suddenly she was pulled away from Hayato, who wanted to take her back . But was stopped by Takeshi, who kissed him as he held Hayato . Who wanted to push him away, but could not move his arms . Since Takeshi was stronger .

Tsunami screamed as she gets pulled away . " No let me go ! " Hayato wanted to stop them, so he bit Takeshi's lips so that he will stop with kissing . " Tsunami ! Release her you filthy bastard ! " Takeshi pulled him back to him ." Look at me Hayato, yeah look at me . Love me, I did it for you . So you have to love me right ? " And kissed him again, Hayato yelled in the kiss .

Tsunami was dragged away from them, she could not see the person . But he was strong, and taller then her . They walked into a other room, and she was thrown inside . The man walked to her, and grabbed her by the hair . And looked at her silently, she pushed her nails against his hands . so that blood will come out, but still did not let go .

" You're alone … You are alloonnneee ~ " He said Tsunami was quiet, and stopped what she was doing ." W-what .."

" You're alone Tsu-chan no one will help you . Nobody will save you ~ "

" You're lying …"

" I … I never let you go, I will always be with you ."

" Liar ! You're … You're …"

" I am what ? "

" You .. My friends, my mother, why Hayato, why Takeshi ? "

The man was silent for a moment, but then he laughed hard . When he threw her to the ground ." Takeshi is just my partner, he wants the same . He wants Hayato, I want you ! "

Tsunami groaned in pain, as red spots appeared on her arms ." What do you want from me . .."

" I love you that is simple, your mother did not understand ."

" So you did …"

" What ? Oh no, I did not do that, I would .."

" Do not lie ! "

The man was silent and then laughed again . But stopped himself, when he went to her and sat in front of her . " I did not do that, but I know who … "

Tsunami was silent ." Did you think your friends, where really your friends ."

She still did not say anything ." Well are your friends, really your friends , "

" Kyoko-chan ..." Tsunami fell on the ground, as she tried to get away from her . But Kyoko- followed her slowly ." He loved you, a fucking loser like you . And did not even looked at me, the princess and idol of this school ! Why ! What do you have, that I don't ! "

Tsunami had tears in her eyes, as she heard her friend talking like that . They were always been friends, Kyoko-chan was so nice to her ." Kyoko-chan .."

_" Go die .." Kyoko's smile widened as she looked at the wide-eyed Tsunami ." I'll kill you ." And held the knife above her, Tsunami went pale ._

_And as Kyoko wanted to hit Tsunami, and Tsunami wanted to scream . A loud sound was heard, and Kyoko-chan fell on the ground . As blood gushed out her forehead . Tsunami looked at her, and the blood that came out ._ _Her whole face was soaked with blood ._

The man hugged her, his smile could not get bigger . Tsunami could only see his eyes, she saw herself in it . She saw the angst on her face .

Suddenly the man wanted to do something, Tsunami closed her eyes .

" Look at me Tsu-chan ."

Tsunami was afraid first, but the man did nothing . She slowly opened her eyes, when she looked up . She almost fell down ." Ts-chan . " Smiled a blond man with a big smile, as he held Tsunami closer ." You are …"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sad :( I have not updated for months, I am actually in a bad mood . And somehow everything is stressful ... Anyway please enjoy the two last chapters, yes chapter 8 will be the last and short ( sorry ) of Baby Doll, but I have good news I am planning a sequel ( hopefully better writen ) . But it will be out if I have some things done, like Lavender Roses, or Spain You Idiot ! and other old fics .
> 
> Thank you for reading, the review, fave's and those alerts :)
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

" Dino ... Dino-sensei ? "

" Yeah ~ That's me ! " He shouted loudly out .

_This can not be true !_ Tsunami looked at her teacher in horror, Dino-sensei was so nice and ..  _No ! It can't be him !_ " Ah Tsu-chan, I am so glad you are in my arms now .." Tsunami felt his nose and lips against her neck, he smelled her scent . And licked gently the soft skin ." S-stop .. "

Dino-sensei did not stop as he went to her lips, he licked them softly and pushed suddenly his tongue in . That Tsunami bite hard, so he will let her go ." Tsu-chan ! "

He could not stop laughing, as his tongue was sticking out . There was so much blood, and he had still a smile on his face . His eyes were wide open, and his cheeks gave a red blush out . If someone saw him, no one would say he was a nice man . Who teached 5 days ago as a popular teacher, who gave advice to his students who all adore him .

" Why ... "

Tsunami began to cry again ." You have .. You have killed Kyoko-chan, Enma-kun, my mother .. "

" Don't cry .." Dino-sensei stroked her cheek ." I did not killed your mom, but I know who ~ It was not Kyoko-chan, it was not Enma-kun, or Takeshi-kun nor Hayato-kun or someone of the class . "

" What have you done to Kyoko-chan, she was .. She was .. "

" She wanted to kill you Tsu-chan, why should I let her do that ? "

Suddenly his grip got stronger ." I don't like it, that she wanted to steal you away from me ... It's something I can not .. I love you ! Your mother would not let me ! Why ? ! Why ? ! I love you, why does nobody see that ! "

Tsunami wanted to scream as Dino-sensei looked scary .

" Nobody saw it .. " His face changed from a scary man, to a dreamy prince as he smiled ." But it does not matter anymore, you are here ~ "

" Why .. Why Enma-kun who .. "

" Kyoko-chan of course ! And then I killed her ! Did you see how beautiful they could be, if all that blood escape from their little brains ! She was so stupid, she thought she could do what she pleases ! Stupid ! "

Tsunami eyes looked in disbelief at the man, who smiled and captured her in his eyes . " I did it for you ." Then he whispered and kissed her cheek softly ." I did it all for you Tsu-chan ~ "

The man she believed, trusted, her best friend that she believed . Her best friend .. Everyone leaves her Enma-kun, her mother, Go .. " Where's Gokudera-kun ? "

" Who knows Takeshi is keeping him company ." Dino-sensei did not like that she was starting to talk about someone else, why does she not understand him ! He loves her and she's talking about someone else !

" I want to go home .." She whispered ." You are home ."

" I don't want to be here ... " Tears rolled down her cheeks . " I bring you to a better place than this . "

" I don't want to be with you .. " She closed her eyes, and he hit her hard .

" You can not walk away from me Tsu-chan ~ "

_God if you are there, please let me see that you exist ..._

_Kill me please ._

(  **8059**  )

_I am stuck with this Baseball bastard, who knows what that Bastard-sensei is doing to Tsunami ._

" Hayato ~ "

But Hayato was not in a better situation, as he looked at Takeshi . Who was drying his hands, as he tried to wash away the blood . It was still there, and it makes Hayato sick enough .

" You're a murderer . "

" What's wrong with that ? " Takeshi asked as he leaned closer to Hayato . " I murdered out of love, it can be forgiven . "

" I do not like you, think about it ! " Shouted the silver-haired boy with fury in his voice . " That can not be true ." Takeshi laughed . " You have to love me, because I love you . " He held their pinkies together ." I see it .. why do you not ? "

" What the fuck are you talking about . " Hayato has a feeling Takeshi is going worse by the second .

" The red string, the red string .. Our pinkies are connected by it .. Haha you and I belong together ." His smile was sick, and Hayato wanted to look away from it .

" I do not even know, or want to know what you are talking about . I don't see a red string . " He said and looked seriously at Takeshi ." I only see a crazy classmate of mine, who thinks I love him . And he murdered people out of so called love, and just can not admit he is a fucking insane killer . "

Takeshi was quiet and Hayato stood up, as he walked to the door . He knew somehow it will be locked . " Open this door .."

Takeshi held him and he leaned his head on Hayato's shoulder . " You can not go to her ."

" And why not . "

" You leave me ."

" Who gave you that idea Sherlock ! Bastard ... Sensei ... How dare you do this to her ! "

" I love you Hayato ..."

" You are a man ... I am a man . "

" Love has no rules ."

" I do not like someone who has blood on his hands . "

Takeshi was quiet again, but then he smiled again . Hayato did not trust it, and dared not to move . As Takeshi put his hands over his eyes, and whispered softly .

" Then why do you not push your hands under the blood ? "


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to go so badly to japan :( ! To the holy land of Otaku, but I am lately a fan of Japanese drama, but there are not many to watch lately . So I watch Chinese and Korea drama, how weird is that neh :3
> 
> Anyway the last chapter, sorry that the fic has not many chaps, it's short and there will be a sequel I promise ! And I promise Giotto, and Xanxus will also come in the sequel . ( Maybe in the end of the sequel D: )
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

Dino smiled as he looked at Tsunami, she was sleeping and when she will wake up . It will be too late, he looked to the other side . Takeshi sat there with Hayato next to him .

Hayato looked outside and ignored Takeshi, Takeshi had his head on his shoulder . And his eyes were closed with a peaceful smile on his face .

Dino could almost call it cute, but Tsunami was cuter . Dino smiled at her back, and patter her head softly .

Two sleeping pills were apparently enough for her, and she slept like a baby .

He looked behind him, he felt that those men behind them . The two right behind Takeshi and Hayato, that they were looking at Tsunami . Their eyes showed lust at her, he promise himself that he will make them cold .

" Be careful when you do that ." Takeshi said to him, Dino looked surprised and then smiled . Takeshi was the perfect partner, he knew what he was going to do with those two men .

" Oh ? "

" Reborn is there too ... " Hayato looked up when he heard the name ." You .. You know Reborn ? "

" Yes I know him ." Takeshi told him . " Your older sister follows him everywhere ."

" Half sister ." Hayato answered him as he looked quite annoyed, that he will see her soon . He rather not talk to or about her .

" Hayato ~ " Hayato knew what he wanted, he closed his eyes . As he felt Takeshi's lips on his, Hayato counted down before he will vomit .

" Oi ! Fucking gay people, go to the hell damn ! " Shouted the two men, who stared at Tsunami before . One of them hit Hayato on the head . " Fuck off bastard ! " Yelled Hayato but paused when he saw the eyes of Takeshi .

" Dino-sensei . "

" Yeah ." Dino stared again to Takeshi, as he was dreamily looking at Tsunami . He smiled softly at the teacher ." I would help you later ~ "

Dino grinned as his eyes went dark .

Tsunami who was in dreamland, knew in her sleep that her life was changed forever .

_As a doll I have to sit still,_

_or else my kidnapper will kill ._

_He says he love me, and only me ._

_But I am afraid, and wanna be free ._


End file.
